Me and My Headphones
by RedMushroom
Summary: The past changed Mikan into a cold hearted person but will another cold hearted person give her a heart? Confused? Read it and Reveiw it. NxM HxR DUH...
1. My Life

Ha ha ha ha ha yeah. New fanfiction

Disclaimer: I-I –I didn't win the bid for Gakuen Alice I'M SORRY!!

My name is Mikan Sakura tough punk rocker, but whatever. Hotaru, my band, and my friends that's all that really matters to me. Besides that its just me and my headphones always. Hotaru's my best friend we've been together since 2nd grade well if you can call her a best friend shes rather emotionless but that's fine. Personailty? I don't really give a damn my music is my passion sometimes it's the only thing there. I didn't always use to be like this but that was before my parents died, they were slaughtered infront of my very eyes killed in war. So, I live with my gramps he is dieing and soon I'll be last to carry my blood. Sometimes I wish those soilders didn't spare 'the little girlies life' because then I'd be with them right? My parents?

**Flashback: 7 years ago **

The mud splashed teasingly on the 6 year olds pant legs as she sprinted in a panicky search for her parents. The rain poured down trying to wash away the slaughter of the small town. Under siege in burning slaughter the absent screams distantly heard but never answered. The 6 year old brunette spotted fimilar figures cornered in a shady ally surrounded by men with knifes as she ran closer the picture became clearer. Her parents were being helplessly surrounded by soilders she ran faster but still too late they had already started quickly jabbing and stabbing knifes and axes into her parents in a matter of minutes they were on there last breaths. Everything went slow for the girl she watched a nightmare as real as she had ever seen but she couldn't beleive it this was wrong she was in denial. She ran through the soilders legs and collapsed by her parents side they stared sadly at there daughter they didn't want this if they had to die don't let her watch its harder to let go that way.

"Oka-san! Otou-san!" cried the little girl as panting and soft sobs captured her breaths tears were threatning to fly over the girls cheeky hills

"Sweetie, we love you so much and will look down on you while we are gone." Her mother replied she knew she wouldn't see tommorow

"Honey, we are the stars in the sky we are always there don't worry we will always be there, if your ever lost count down from 5 and you will always be found." Her father said both of her parents smiled and gestured her to do the same.

"NO! don't go its not fair no! no! mommy, daddy please." cried the girl as tears ran violently down her cheeks

"Please, mikan smile one last time for us besides we will always be there in your heart." said her father but before the girl could respond her parents had already closed ther eyes as the held one anothers hand they grew limp the girl shook them in disbelife no one else was there it was her little world with her parents but now she was alone.She smiled one big smile though, just as she was told but as quickly as it had come it faded.

The girl soon snapped back to reality when she heard the disscusion between the soilders behind her she stared back at them in fear, sadness, and anger she thought this would be her life but she was mistaken when a man from the group spoke

"Lets not waste time on a little girl, we need to take care of are real threats" he said coldly to the group

"Yes, lets spare the little girlies life" agreed another with a smug smirk with that the group walked away to futher destroy the small town.

The girl sat there motionless she wanted to jump and beat those men who killed her parents but she couldn't she was numb she couldn't feel her heart beat her eyes grew dull and she collapsed splashing into the wet mud which splattered like blood across her face and so never did she smile openly again. From a distance a raven haired girl ran towards the collapsed girl her cold violet eyes showed a brush of panic. Soon she arrived to the brunette checked her pulse and slinged her on to a newly developed invention known as the chick scooter. The girl stared sadly down at the blood dead parents corpses and back at the brunette.

"Idiot, you better not die." she muttered and drove away swiftly to find medical attention.

**End Flashback**

"Oi, Mikan lets go to practice." said Tsubasa the attractive male guitarist in Mikan's band known as Black Ice this also snapped mikan out of her memorizing gaze.

"Yeah, lets go." Mikan replied bordely she got up from her seat and walked out of the class room and down the hall way with Tsubasa

As Mikan walked down the hallway she was joined by her usual group Yuu, Hotaru, and Koko they were all respective friends and members of the band also she received lustfull eyes from both boys and girls. Being lead singer and a part-time guitarist of a populr band in school she recived popularity too. This involved admirers, fan clubs, and a few envious eyes here and there but, did she care? No, but she had to give them credit even though she had a unapprocahable attitude and nature they still tryed. The group turned the corner and entered the theater. Ready for the pratice they had for an upcoming mini-concert at a school dance a few weeks from now.

As Mikan entered the auditorim she saw a usual group of fanboys and girls then of course Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire they were annoying cheerleaders at first but Mikan grew to like them. Why? They were extremely loyal and if anyone approached her they immeadiatly blocked them this she like they were like personal body guards. She wasn't totally using them though they were good friends they stopped being obsessive when asked and the respected Mikan.

Mikan smirked and said "Time for a show. Ready?"

"Yeah." Said the band Hotaru took drums in the back and Tsubasa and Yuu play guitars on each side of Mikan who was centered in front hands on the microphone and guitar strapped around her waist. Koko was side playing back on key board next too Hotaru.

With a quick eye check she confirmed they were ready and began to sing after singaling song number one to her band mates.

**There's not much going on today.  
I'm really bored, it's getting late.  
What happened to my Saturday?  
Monday's coming, the day I hate.  
**

Mikan did a trade mark sexy smirk that made the crowd screech

While she took a instrumental break to play her guitar and went back to the mike

**  
Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for.  
**Mikan stooped to play her guitar she held it up in the air while playing to flare it off**  
**

**This is when I start to bite my nails.  
Its in my blood when all else fails.  
I think it's time for me to bail.  
This point of view is getting stale.**

**  
**Mikan looked at the crowd and picked out a girl who looked engrossed in the practice in the front of the crowd she took her mike with her while she was gripping one hand on her mike and walked towards the girl bended down and used her other hand to gently hold the girls face and after looking into her eyes blew her breath on her face gently the girl was utterly shocked and when Mikan went back to the center stage not only the crowd was going wild the girl fainted as Mikan sang**  
**

**Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for.  
**

_This is why I have fan girls _Mikan thought smirkingand then singing**  
**

**Na na na na na, we've all got choices.  
Na na na na, we've all got voices.  
Na na na na na, stand up make some noise.  
Na na na na, stand up make some noise.**

Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
Like I was special, cuz I was special.

Na na na na na.

Mikan finished the song and walked hands in pockets off the stage as the crowd continued to scream and cheer Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko came up to Mikan.

"You were great Mikan-chan! But why that _girl_ shes not as cool as me." Said Sumire jealously

"Tch. Whatever." Replied Mikan

"Awesome as usual Mikan-chan! Does Hotaru have any new fan items of you? I wish I was that girl was me." Said Nonoko blushing

Hotaru heard this and quickly rushed towards her "I do in fact. Come with me." She ushered Nonoko towards a corner

"You were good." Said Anna she has recently developed a crush on Yuu and doesn't hang over Mikan anymore. Which just makes Mikan like her more because she isn't annoying her.

"Thanks" said Mikan emotionless she walked toward her group Hotaru was selling pictures of Mikan to Nonoko, Yuu and Tsubasa were talking about guitar, and Sumire and Anna were talking about the upcoming school dance.

_Hmm… I might just be alright with this life. Nee Oka-san, Oto-san you can wait for me right? _Thought Mikan

The song was "He wasn't" by Avril Lavigne 

Free Air guitars for all reviewers 


	2. Not so usual

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

'**HEY YOU! GET UP! GET OUT! BEF-**_'_

CRASH! SHATTER!

My usual alarm sounded which as usual I greeted by throwing across the room and growling a nice good morning to my alarm clock. I scratched the back of my scalp and casually got up out of bed I glared at my room like always my day always started like that because I hated that damn alarm so I took it out on my surroundings. Although by the time I smelt the fresh waffles from downstairs my bad mood disappeared. Oh, and what delicious waffles they were after which I brushed my teeth and hair got a shower and put on my school uniform a red black plaid skirt with a white top and our school's design on the up right pocket. I tied my hair up as usual and wrapped it with a black ribbon and a wide strand of hair out to cover my left eye I walked towards my mirror and checked myself. Not for looks or anything but for waffle crumbs I was a messy eater and I knew it I gazed at myself in the mirror. My usual left eye was covered by hair while the rest was in a pony tail my right ear consist of one red jelly hoop and a clip just above it that was black with our band sign written in blue on it which was a blue circle with a line through the middle. Just above my right eye brow towards the end two earring studs were there they were blue with black dots in the middle people called them snake eyes a personal symbol of mine. Jelly bracelets of every color and one blue spiked one on my left wrist and of course my black converse chucks that I personally made with our band symbol just below the ankle. There was something missing… I know I grabbed my industrial head phones and wrapped it around my neck. With that I was done I grabbed my plain black back- pack and my guitar inside its case around my back hopped on my skate board and road to school.

When I got to school I walked coolly to my locker I tried my best to ignore the rapid screeches or confessions directed my way or the squeals of excitement all as usual same as everyday. Once at my locker I put my skateboard in the locker and hung up my back pack and got out my English stuff then I walked towards my auditorium where I have a private locker. I stuffed in my guitar and locked it up same as my other locker I turned around to find Hotaru, Yuu, Koko, and Tubasa we all have first period together so we walked together to the classroom as usual.

**Normal P.O.V**

Hotaru, Koko ,Tubasa, and Mikan arrived in the room getting 'Ohayoo's' and 'Hi!' from class mates they walked toward the back of the class room and sat down bordley. Narumi the gay English teacher walked in and started class gayliy as usual yet to catch Mikan or friend's attention.

"Ohayoo students" greeted Narumi happliy

"Ohayoo" greeted some kids

" We have new students today!" Narumi said excited

By this time Koko, Hotaru, Yuu, and Tubasa all were turned around talking to each other and Mikan had her head phones on and her feet up on her desk resting her head on her arms lazily.

Narumi sighed he gave up on getting there attention "Well, welcome Youichi Hijiri."

A silver haired boy with cold grey eyes with a gold earring with a red diamond wearing a guy's uniform. This sparked the girls intrest.

"Please welcome Mochu Yung."

A shaved headed guy with pissed off green eyes walked in wearing a guys uniform.

"Aoi Mistubishi come on down." Continued Narumi

A girl with shoulder length black hair and sad blue eyes wearing a girls uniform came in. The guys perked up a bit at her. Though soon they received a glare from Youichi perking them down a bit.

"Also, Ruka Nogi please come in."

In walked a blonde haired handsome boy with icey blue eyes in a boys uniform he had a blue star stud earring just above his left eyebrow.

"And last but not least Natsume Hyuuga!" said Narumi happily

In walked a raven haired boy with piercing crimson eyes he looked cold and emotionless. As he walked in girls squealed at the amount of cute boys in the classroom now.

"Okay who wants to help out the new kids?" Everyone except Hotaru, Yuu, Tubasa,Koko, and Mikan raised their hands. They were still not caring about class and lazily laying back and being bored. It didn't matter they're attention span because they were the smartest kids in the class and if they weren't paying attention they could still answer all questions or tests thrown there way.

Natsume, Ruka, Mochu, Aoi, and Youichi looked at the raised hands and soon saw the uninterested group of students in the back known as Koko, Mikan, Tubasa, Hotaru, and Yuu. The new class editions studied the group immeadiatly and knew they wanted someone whos hand wasn't raised.

"How about Mikan? You could show them around pretty good." Narumi said in his usual annoying tone but inside he was hoping evilly he would discipline Mikan and friends more.

With that everyone gasped some girls shouted "No! not **our** Mikan-chan!" or "There not good enough for Mi-chan!" some guys shouted "No fair! Mikan's the hottest girl in here." Or "Mikan doesn't waste time with amatures!" some just said "Yeah" or nodded in agreement. They all soon turned to Mikan who was in her same bored position listening music but stopped when her friends turned and looked at her in question. She took of her head phones and placed them once again around her neck. She stood up got out a lollipop in a heart shape unwrapped it and stuck it in her mouth then jammed her hands in her pockets and strolled casually down the hallway followed by her possy of Yuu, Koko, Hotaru, and Tubasa who stopped just before Mikan as she stood square center infront of Mr.Narumi.

"What do you want Mr. Fag?" said Mikan coldly this made the new kids smirk and the students to try and stifle there laughing and Tubasa and Yuu burst into a loud bold laughter as Hotaru smirked. Mikan took out and twirled her lollipop and then stuck it back in her mouth. One girl said out loud "I wish I was that lollipop." Boldly as she blushed tomato red. Mikan didn't turn her head but her eyes looked towards the right to look at the girl and then took out the lollipop once more and licked it suductivley making the girl scream and faint. Mikan popped the lolli back in her mouth and shook her head a little as if to say crazy girl and then directed back to Narumi.

"I want you to guide these new kids" Mr.Narumi said a little irratied at that last remark.

Mikan scanned the new kids she then paused and said "Fine. But you owe me." Kids gapsed as the new kids followed Mikan and Koko, Tubasa, Hotaru, and Yuu to the back where they also sat with her. Mikan then said while looking out the window emotionlessly "Welcome to Alice Academy."

**BRRRIIINNNGGGG…..**

Mikan flipped around in her chair to face the new kids "Oi, you guys know your classes yet?" she asked boredly

"No." replied Natsume he was pretty much the leader of there little group so he always answered questions directed to them.

With this Mikan flip backed her head and yelled to Mr.Narumi "Yo. Gay-wad what's there scheadual?" snickered Mikan

Mr.Narumi through her papers and left angry at her latest comment. Of course Tubasa, Hotaru, and Koko stayed behind but Yuu didn't want to damage his attendance record so he left. "Mi-ki where's To-bi ?" said Tubasa using childish nicknames "Hmm…Our little nerd can't be late for class makes me so proud." Joked Mikan sarcastically "Anyway looks like it'll be pretty easy Nogi and Hyuuga have all my classes till lunch then the rest are with Hotaru so will switch then Hijiri and Koko have same classes till 4th and then the rest of them are with Tubasa along with Mitsubishi but her 4th is with Yuu I'll stop her over there though cuz' its on my way Yung has almost all his classes with Sumire and 2 classes with Anna and Nonoko and one with me. Yeah." Mikan organized "Okay lets go. Nogi ,Hyuuga, and Mitsubishi your with me Hijiri your with Koko and will get Sumire to get you Yung. Another thing lets make up nick names its easier that way." Said Mikan boredly.

_I wonder why I said yes to this. Well, actually that Natsume guy looked kinda intresting anyway. _Thought Mikan


	3. Interesting Girl

**BAM! CRASH!**

The girl gasped at this girl who actually opposed her what the heck? Now she was scared no one actually bothered to try her before!

**Flashback**

Mikan walked in with Ruka and Natsume the classroom was history UGH…Jin-Jin's class well he really despised Mikan for not being able to intimidate her. Mikan walked in casually and Ruka and Natsume followed suit at first class mates were outraged no one can hang with Mikan! But when they saw there faces they shut there mouths and sat down Mikan walked to the back when she pointed to two seats next to her.

"Yo, these are your seats. Don't let Jin-Jin catch ya anywhere else." She said emotionless

"Okay" replied Ruka he wasn't complete ice besides he sort of liked the girls' attitude.

"Hn" said Natsume rudely. Mikan didn't really care she plopped down and planned on putting on her music when she was distracted.

"Oi, why do people here like you so much?" asked Natsume coldly.

"There just some idiots who follow anyone who dose something they think is cool." Said Mikan as toxic words spat out like snakes eating prey. "Hn, really?" said Natsume bordley.

"Yeah really." Said Mikan coldly. Then in walked Mr.Jinno (A/N: If you didn't pick up Mikan likes to annoy him with the nick name Jin-Jin) he seemed rather frustrated and slammed down some papers on his desk and announced something.

"Kids, we have a new student named Hatsumi." Said Jin-Jin coldly

In walked a bright pink girl well as bright as she could get in a uniform. Pink pony-tail tie, pink hair, pink make-up, pink nails, pink bracelets, pink keds, pink laces, pink sparkles on her face. It was so amazingly disgusting looking and she was just opposite personality she didn't smile in fact she started with a big remark.

"I'm Hatsumi. Don't get in my way or else!" she said scary-like almost all were now scared except of course Mikan oh and Natsume, and Ruka who were glad they shuffled in the back to avoid another newbie introduction. Then Hatsumi stormed to the back and sat infront of Mikan which she didn't like at all. Though she was pissed she didn't think it was worth to start a fight well that was before she turned around to talk to Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka.

She scanned all three of them then she pointed to Ruka and Mikan "You two, move." She said boldly but this was not a smart thing to do when referring to Mikan Sakura oh no infact it was a very stupid thing to do.

"Hmm?" said Mikan sweetly as if willing to oblige but she never did smile

"Move!" declared Hatsumi but oh what a bad move.

Mikans face went to no emotion and she stared angrily at the girl and the class knew this girl would never walk Mikan's path ever again. Mikan swiftly pushed her desk it threw forward and slammed into Hatsumi who was now on the floor

**End Flashback**

"Lets get this straight I play cards around here so don't boss me around. No I will not move, because this is my area, you got that! You can't be here or else I'll burn that ugly face of yours and punch you till I give you a new nose job. Besides someone sits there."

growled Mikan furiously she wanted to kill the girl who just so casually told her to move like she's not human.

Hatsumi started to jitter and shake she was so scared this girl looked serious. But she couldn't let her title down she must sort of defend herself! "Oh y-yah! W-ww-well, who s-sits there! Huh?" she said matter-of-factly "Not you. Don't act smart you just pushed it. I better never see your face again or you'll suffer consequence!" Mikan said death glaring at this girl oh she was gonna kill this girl!

"S-sure." Said Hatsumi as she quickly got up and tried to get to a seat infront as fast as possible without getting the girl more angry. As soon as she scattered up and sat Mikan went back to bordem then she remembered something.

"_You two move." _

Huh?... wait what about Natsume she turned her head and saw him casually sitting there reading a Manga. Hey wait what makes him so special? Grr… this was starting to piss her off! "HEY GIRL! What makes Natsu so special?" she questioned. "Oh well, he was cute so I wanted him to stay." She said blushing from the other room knowing this question was directed to her "By the way its Hatsumi." She said trying to not start a fight.

"Hag." Said Mikan and Natsume in unison. Natsume had been listening to the conversation and decided to cut in. Meanwhile this whole time Jin-Jin had been amusingly watching the show and was happy to the fact the new girl got shut down so easily because he personally didn't like Hatsumi. Hatsumi didn't reply she didn't dare she felt bad at the fact Natsume didn't like her! How could he? She ran out of the room crying. No one really cared they all didn't really like the new girl.

"Another thing what makes you think you can give me a nickname?" said Natsume coldly turning to Mikan

"I said earlier I was going too. You have no choice in the matter.Natsu." Mikan said plainly adding Natsu for teasing rights.

"Fine. Anyway whats are next class?" said Natsume not interested in fighting as he glanced up noticing the time.

"Yeah and do we have it together?" said Ruka equally wondering. Both Natsume and Ruka had taken intrest in the new girl she and her group were very simaliar to them except for nick names.

"Hmm, yeah we have lunch with everyone but Tsubasa, Yuu, Hotaru, Koko, and I are going to hang in the auditorium so well drop you off at lunch and come back. Unless you want to watch us play." Said Mikan casually

"Play?" questioned Ruka

"Yeah, Tsubasa, Yuu, Koko, Hotaru, and I are in a band were called Black Ice that's why people know us so much around here." Said Mikan

"Okay, will come." Said Natsume he stated firmly. He wanted to check out there band. Why? Because he Ruka, Mochu, Aoi, and Youchi were also in a band called Spit Fire.

**RINGGG….**

The bell went off and out walked Ruka, Natsume, and Mikan the walked first to the lunch room. Where they met up with everyone including Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire which Mikan introduced to the new kids. Together they walked to the auditorium as the walked everyone looked at them squealing because of there flock of hotness or admired for there talent or luck. Once at auditorium they were greeted by there daily fans in gaint flocks Natsume, Ruka, Youchi, Aoi, Mochu, Sumire, Nonoko, and Anna sat front row V.I.P as Mikan, Hotaru, Yuu, Koko, and Tsubasa took there positions and got ready they were in same spot line-up as last time. (A/N: see ch.1 for line-up)

But before they began Natsume was looking straight up at Mikan thinking _Hmm… This girl really is interesting and she's pretty hott. _He smirked he liked her already.


End file.
